Stumbled
by Unfinished Perfection
Summary: He had stumbled upon my pathetic scene only moments ago, but those moments felt like hours...The longest hours of my life. Rated M for slightly detailed mentions of cutting. Carlisle/Bella. Don't Like, Don't Read. Flames Are Boring, Reviews Are Fun.
1. Stumbled

He stared at me, burning holes into the back of my head as I crouched on the floor, head bowed low. His incessant staring was not enough to make me stand up and look him in the eyes. His piercing gaze could not make me look up into the eyes of judgment. He had stumbled upon my pathetic scene only moments ago, but those moments felt like hours...The longest hours of my life.

I looked up fractionally, expecting him to be looking at me-Judging me. But all I saw was Him, staring in horror at the pool of red dripping down my arm. He looked up at me finally, for he had been silently staring at my wrists for so long. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. The eyes that held so much pain- so much agony, even I could see it in the mirror. He looked so deeply into them, finding all of my secrets. He knew everything and all I wanted to do was hide. But I couldn't...I could hide no longer.

His eyes flickered between emotions: Confusion, horror, fury, pain, and so many more that I could not name. All he could do was stare- he stared for so long. Finally, he spoke,

"Bella"

He whispered my name so low it was a miracle I could hear him. His whisper was a throaty one and when I looked deeply into his face, it looked as if he were tearlessly crying. My name on his lips was a question, a statement, an answer and a song all at once. I could barely keep up.

He said my name once more, a question this time. He looked at me pleadingly, as if begging me to laugh and say,

"HA! Just kidding, Carlisle!"

But I couldn't.

His final gaze of pity was all it took. I stood, crying helplessly. He opened his stone arms and I stumbled into them sobbing. There was no joke here, nothing funny. He whispered soothing words to me as I cried. Rocking me gently, he took part of my burden and promised to help me.

All I could do was fall apart in his arms and hope to God that he knew how to put me back together.

*** I may continue with Carlisle's point of view, but only If I get some good reviews ***


	2. Even Heroes Have The Right To Bleed

She fell into my arms and all I could do was hold her. I had stumbled upon the positively heartbreaking scene that she was only moments ago, but those moments...They felt like eternity.

She sobbed for what felt like hours, and still I was helpless. With her crying and totally unable to tell me what was wrong, I had absolutely no way to help her. I was so used to being the hero, but right now I couldn't save her. And that's what killed me the most.

Bella had always been a lovely girl. We had spoken at length about almost everything there was to talk about and we went against tradition, being that I was the "father" of her boyfriend and we were friends. That was something I admired the most about Bella. She may struggle with things internally, but she was so strong on the outside. She was so calm and poised most of the time.

When Edward first brought Bella home, we all worried. We thought that she would be so terrified she would barely be able to stutter out a "Hello". That's what I thought at least. Then, Edward brought her in. Esme and I were slow and careful with our movements, hoping that we wouldn't scare her. Amazingly, our concern was unnecessary and She walked confidently into our living room, appearing not to have a care in the world, despite the fact that she had just walked into the home of a family of seven vampires. She walked right up to me and shook my hand, warmly. She gave in to my insistence of calling me by my given name and her following smile lit up the room. She was amazing, a hero even.

And now, one of the greatest heroes the world would ever know was broken in my arms. Her tears had soaked my shirt by this point. Glancing at my watch I realized that I had been holding my fallen angel for almost two hours, and still she was not cried out. I sat there, taking stock of her room at she cried, muttering soothingly whilst inside I was seething. Her room was a shrine of the agony she was feeling. Obviously, I tacked the majority of the blame up to my son, Edward. He claimed that she was his life, but how could he truly feel that way if he had left her. But as much as I blamed Edward for the damage he had done, He was not wholly to blame for her current state. It appeared that Charlie, Bella's father had not helped her at all, or even taken notice of her pain. There was a bloodstain on her carpet, on the left near her door, which had obviously dripped off her wrist during one of her cutting sessions. There were thick curtains over her window, which I had had to fight with upon my entry. Her walls were bare of anything other than the white, peeling paint that the house had been bought with, whereas before the walls had posters, little knickknacks that she had made with her mother, lights and a whole assortment of other things. The room was dauntingly sparse in the furniture department. Before, there was a stereo, a small bookshelf with her beloved book collection, a computer desk, chair and computer itself, as well as the standard bed, nightstand, and dressing table. Now, the books had been put away, the stereo unseen and the computer had collected dust. All in all, it was a pathetic scene.

From her room's appearance, she seemed to be a zombie. Moving, speaking, laughing robotically and generally just going around with her brain tuned out. She was hollow. And still I could do nothing for her as she cried.

I held her in my stone arms, hoping to God, as she fell apart that I would know how to put her back together.

* * *

***It's not much but I'll update soon hopefully. I started out with Stumbled being nothing more than a one shot, but I got such an amazing response for the first chapter that I couldn't resist adding to it. I wrote 3 stories last night and this morning I logged into my email account and discovered I had 31 emails notifying me of all the favourite story/ author, review and author/story alerts. I actually had tears in my eyes and I was completely overwhelmed at how positively all of you guys thought of my stories so thank you very much for your support. I'll upload this chapter and hope you guys feel as strongly about this as the one before it. These two chapters were more about details than anything else, so next chapter will be the talk between Bella and Carlisle. I hope you guys like it and please review. Oh, and if you haven't seen my other stories, then check them out.**

**Much Luv to all!**

**Unfinished Perfection***


	3. Fallen

*** **I always seem to forget the disclaimer, but finally I've remembered! Here it is people: I have absolutely no claim whatsoever to the Twilight franchise. The entirety of this empire belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator. I make no profit from story and all characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, aside from any original characters, which would belong to me. *****

________________________________________________________________________

We sat for hours, me in his stone arms. The only sound in the near-silent room was the sound of my jagged breaths as I tried to control my tears, which now ran steadily in silence. The questions were coming, I could sense that much at least. Carlisle was a naturally curious person and even as horrified with my behavior as I could see he was, he would have endless questions for me. He could see "what", but the inner depth was what would plague him; the "why?" is what he would desperately need to know.

This truly was my greatest dream and my most horrific nightmare come true all at once. I suppose I...wanted help. Sort of... In A way... I mean, I didn't _like _cutting myself, making myself bleed, but there was just no-...no way I could stop focusing on the pain inside my heart without focusing on some other pain...like the sting of a sharpened blade slicing my flesh. But still, I didn't want help at the same time. I was so comfortable, in a way, with where I was with myself. I had spent so long perfecting my technique and hiding it from everyone that, if someone were to find out, everything would change. Of course, I wanted that agony to go away, but what if my secrets were exposed and still no one helped?

I had once spoken to Rene about my pain (in the very early stages before any of this had really started) and she had just blown my concerns off without a second thought. I don't think I could stand that again. I couldn't stand it if everyone knew everything and yet ridiculed me for it. I just could not stand to be exposed. Ever. And still, I persist, I wanted my agony to pass, but I just didn't want anyone to know. I think I was just hoping that one day I would wake up, and that dark cloud would have passed and I would be ok again. But I had to be realistic. Even with all the "mythical" creatures that surrounded me, I could not fool myself into thinking that life was a fairytale. There would be no happy ending here. And still, here I sat in Carlisle's arms, internally begging for a miracle. Because I hadn't _just _stumbled. I had fallen.

More time passed and I sensed my time was running out. Finally, he spoke.

"Why?" he choked out, slowly spinning me round so instead of sitting with my back to him on his lap, I sat on the carpet facing him.

"I...I... This was the first time I've done anything like that. I know it was stupid but I-" He cut my lie off, with a wave of his hand and a noise of disgust, before I could even finish. Looking at his face I knew he was truly angry.

"Isabella, don't lie to me! You handled that blade as if you knew exactly what you were doing," He spoke so venomously, it was as if he had an acid tongue. Moving so quickly, I didn't even have time to register what he was doing, he grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up to the crease of my elbow, uncovering my cuts and scars, and officially bringing an end to any doubt he may have had.

"See," he said, more gently this time as he stared at my arm, "This room positively reeks of your blood Bella, I know exactly what's going on. I'm not a fool, so please don't treat me as such. Now please, answer me. Why have you done this?" He asked gesturing to my wounds.

I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the sincere look on his face, or the upfront attitude with which he spoke to me. Or maybe I just so desperately wanted to be able to trust someone with my burden. But whatever it was, I just felt so compelled to tell him. I _wanted_ to tell him- so bad. So I did. I looked him square in the eye, ignoring the moistness in my own, and I told him.

"I did it because I couldn't stand the pain any longer"

And that was the truth.

***** Ok, third chapter. Yay. Lol. These chapters are really short, I know and I also know that the updates aren't exactly quick but I promise, this bit of the story is actually meant to be short and the chapters will -hopefully- get longer as the plot thickens. Thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed and added this to story alert. I truly cannot tell you how much it means to me. I think there are probably quite a few grammatical errors in my story/ies and I'm actually looking for a beta so if anyone's interested please let me know. Lol. Um, so yeah. I really hope you like this chapter, because I don't really have any kind of story plan as of yet so this one was kind of hard to do. The chapters after this will all have people speaking in them (Hard, I know. Lol) and so generally the dialogue just adds to how hard it is to write the chapters out, as stupid as that sounds. So yeah, I'm rambling so I'll end it now. Thanks for reading and for the reviews I've gotten in the past chapters and please review for this chapter.

Much love to all

Unfinished Perfection *****


	4. And So It Begins

*****I have absolutely no claim whatsoever to the Twilight franchise. The entirety of this empire belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator. I make no profit from story and all characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, aside from any original characters, which would belong to me. *****

* * *

The first rays of Fork's grey sunlight started to filter into my bedroom window, shedding light on the scene that was Carlisle and myself. We had sat for the longest time staring- practically glaring- into each other's eyes ever since I had given him my truth. The night had been so massive in so many ways, and yet so silent. We had spoken between us maybe forty words, if we were lucky...and that includes my pathetic stammers.

Finally, Carlisle broke his gaze and looked directly into the approaching light. Ducking his head and wiping his face with his hand, he finally spoke,

"It's been a really long night and you have school in three hours. I suggest you try and get some sleep. I'll be back to pick you up for school later" He stood swiftly and walked over to the window. Pausing, he turned to look at me pleadingly for a moment, and added,

"Please, take care of yourself. For the next few hours at least," Before turning and vaulting out my window.

Taking note of his earlier words, I cleaned up the mess I had made in my moment of weakness and climbed into bed. I was willing to try and reach the blissful numbness of sleep,but my hopes were not high. Every night, the routine was the same. I would go to bed late, after procrastinaing for hours with homework and cleaning. I would take a boiling hot shower, trying to scald myself into sleep, I suppose. Then I would blast my hair with the blow-drier, flit around with my pyjamas and be pedantic about the smallest thing in an attempt to distract myself. I would check my emails one last time before bed and see if anything interesting had come up, and finally I would lose all excuses and be forced into bed. I would lay there for a while, desperately trying to reach my escape and would eventually reach it...Only to wake screaming. The night terrors plagued me so viciously, it was so hard to cope. And sometimes finding that I could not cope, I would allow myself to be weak and would befriend my glinting blade once again. This was where Carlisle had found me....In the throes of friendship with my blade. God, I was pathetic.

Finally falling into a restless sleep, I was hit by the terrors once again, although this time they were not quite so...disturbing. For whatever reason, I managed to get a fair bit of sleep and awoke at 7, giving me only an hour to force myself to be distracted.

Hauling my gaunt body out of bed, I shuffled over to my closet and picked out the first things my hands touched. My clothes had mainly become black nowadays and there was no issue with whether or not anything matched. Unless I tried putting two pairs of pants on, I was pretty much covered. Turning round bleary eyed, I went to walk into the hall in the direction of the bathroom, Only to be stopped by the image of someone sitting in my rocking chair from the corner of my eye. Droppng my clothes, I shrieked louder than a fan at a Yankees game. I very nearly wet myself, before realizing that it was only Carlisle. Resting my back against the nearest wall, I held my hand over my heart trying to calm it.

"Christ Almighty! You scared the hell outta me!" I said breathlessly to the statuesque vampire currently poised in my rocking chair. We stared at each other for a long time, him with a blank face and me still in a state of shock, before his facade finally cracked and he let out a small chuckle.

"Well, as lovely as it is that I can still amuse people, I need to bathe, so if you'll excuse me..." Walking briskly to my door, I was stopped suddenly by a ridiculously quick vampire. Tugging on the messy ponytail I had slung my hair into the previous night, I was rewarded with a cheeky grin and a "You're fun". This was totally new for me. The night before I had only seen the horrified, disappointed, livid Carlisle, Though I had only seen Carlisle like that once before, I had expected him to be that way again that morning. I really was shocked to see Carlisle this happy and mischievous. But still, it was a pleasant surprise. Hurrying to the shower, I determined that I would avoid the subject of the previous night as if it were the plague, absolutely adamant that I would not allow myself to ruin Carlisle's good humor.

Totally aware of the god-like creature residing in my room, I rushed through my morning routine, doing everything as speedily as possible. Finally freshly showered and dressed with my hair done and my socks on, I ran downstairs to grab a granola bar, only to stop short realizing the god-like creature had migrated and now sat at my kitchen table with the paper. Noticing me, he looked up and smiled at me,

"Those jeans look good on you" He said, pointing to my plain black jeans with a silver chain hanging from the belt loop.

"Ah, thanks," I said, totally taken aback by the compliment, "Where's Charlie?" I asked, for the first time noticing his absence.

"He went in to work early. I heard some stuff on my way into town about some wild bear attacks so it's possible he's gone in to look into it."

"Oh," I said with my hands in my back pockets and shifting uncomfortably, "Um, speaking of you coming into town...Not to be rude or anything, but why exactly are you here?" I asked the question I'd been dying to know the answer to as politely as possible. Unfortunately, Carlisle's expression darkened slightly and I realized a bit too late that I had probably just ruined his good mood. Drats!

"Actually, Alice had a vision. She got worried and decided to confide in me, so naturally I came running" He said, to my great amazement. I was so sure that once they had gotten their "Clean Break", that they would effectly cut me out of their lives. I was surprisingly touched by Alice's concern. She had always been such a good friend, but still....I was so sure. Seeing that I was in no hurry to respond to him, he prompted me,

"She saw you...Like I did last night" Unable to say the words, he took the easy way out. For that I Could only be grateful. I wasn't going to say that I was OK with the fact that he knew my secret, but I was glad that he didn't say the words. Somehow it would make it more real if he said it. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true.

"About that. I know you won't want to speak about it, but we have to. And we will...After school. Right now, we have to get going if you're going to be there on time." He said to me. Noticing my saddened expression, he pulled me to him in a surprise hug. Holding me to him tightly, he whispered soothing things into my ear,

"It's alright. I'll make it alright. I promise you, darling. I'll make it ok."

Rubbing my back soothingly, he pulled back and looked into my eyes, as if sealing a promise. And in a way, I guess he was.

* * *

My day passed in a blur of colour and movement, and by the time I came out of my stupor I was packing my stuff up with ten minutes to the final bell and Angela was looking at me as if expecting an answer.

"Sorry, I sorta zoned out there. What did you say?" I asked her, totally clueless.

"It's ok, I just wanted to know if you had a ride home. I noticed your truck wasn't in the parking lot. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Just a friend of mine gave me a ride here and He's coming to get me after."

"He?! There's a he that's coming to get you after school. As in he doesn't go to school. As In OLDER MAN?!" She bumped me gently with her hip and gave me a grin that practically split her face in two.

"Soooooo.....Who is this mystery man?" She questioned, absolutely overjoyed at the thought of me getting another man and getting over E-...Him.

"No no, nothing like that. Just a friend of mine. We're only friends, ok? He just got back into town last night and wanted to spend some time with me" I rationalized with finality. Looking at Angela she seemed to accept that,

"Okay then. Who is it though?" She wanted to know anyway. Damn, she really wasn't gonna like this. Sucking in a deep breath, I blurted out,

"Um...Just Carlisle Cullen" Looking down I herd a shard intake of breath and quickly looked back up at Angela who had a mixed look of suspicion and a "Deer Caught In The Headlights".

"What?!" I demanded from her,

"Nothing, it's...nothing" She said looking away from my scrutinizing gaze.

"It's something. What is it? Tell me, or I'll think it's something much worse than it actually is and you'll have me all paranoid for no good reason" I looked at her, moving and putting myself directly in her sight line, forcing her to look at me.

"It's just....I thought you were, you know, Over the Cullens," She looked at me finally, trying to decipher the puzzle that she thought I was, "You are over them right? I mean, you had that really dark period, and then you came out of it and you're fine now, right?" She asked, desperately trying to assure herself I was ok. It was true, I had had a really dark period. I could barely get out of bed for a while, let alone socialize or anything. I had been so lost then, but then I started...doing certain things and I became able to speak to people. I could laugh and smile and be happy. At least on the outside.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am" I said, nodding my head and "Smiling". "Of course I am. I'm just being nice. Dr Cullen just came up for some medical conference thingy and decided to check up on me and see if we could hang out. Just because he's my ex's father doesn't mean we can't be friends, you know?" I Said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Just- Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you so dark again. You really scared us there" She said smiling. Just then, the bell rang so I was saved from more of the awkward conversation. Angela walked me to my locker and gave me a hug before running off to meet Ben. Grabbing my books, I walked out of the school into the parking lot, stumbling upon the breath-taking scene that Carlisle made. Stood leaning against his Mercedes Carlisle was the center of attention with his beautiful blond hair and his graceful ageless look. He was gorgeous. Looking around to lock eyes with me, he smiled gorgeously at me, effectively dazzling me. Walking around to the passenger side of the car, he opened my door and gestured to me from across the parking lot.

Looking round and finding that everyone was staring, I took a deep breath and started out across the lot with only one thought in mind.

"Oh Boy, here we go"

* * *

_***A/N. WOOOOT! How friggin' cool am I? Lol. Four chapters aaand 2000 words, not including Authors Note. I think thats pretty awesome. Lol. Anyways, yeah. Thanks heaps and heaps to everyone who reviewed, I seriously cannot tell you how much it means to me. However, and I really do NOT want to sound ungrateful here but come on guys. This story only has 15 reviews, yet it's on the story alert list of 40 people! 40! To those of you who added me to story alert, Thanks heaps, but I really would love a review once in a while, even just a "Hey, great story" Or something. Every review I get gives me warm fuzzies and it makes me want to update a lot more frequently. Also, about the updates. School has just started up again in Australia as of Thursday 29**__**th**__** of January so updates are probably going to be hard, but I'm really trying. And reviews will help heaps! So please just a little shout out. Even if it's anonymous. Anyways, I'm rambling so I'll finish this off now and If I've forgotten anything I'll tell you next chapter. So yeah, Thank you VERY much to the what, 7 people who reviewed and I love you guys heaps, so please don't forget to review this chap. Thanks heaps. Oh! And I'm still searching for a beta. Let me know if you're interested!**_

_**Much Luv To All!**_

_**Unfinished Perfection***_


	5. One More Time

*****I have absolutely no claim whatsoever to the Twilight franchise. The entirety of this empire belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator. I make no profit from story and all characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, aside from any original characters, which would belong to me. *****

**This one is dedicated to bcgal737 for being so sweet.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV-Straight after the first conversation.**

I walked towards my former home positively livid. How could she? HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!? To herself? To us? To everyone who cares for her? Me? How!!!? Storming into the house, I shoved the door hard enough to make it slam against the back wall and back again into the jamb. My God, I was just that angry.

Trying my best to shake the red haze from my head, I took stock of the room for the first time. There was naught but a sofa covered by a white sheet left behind. All the rest had either been hastily packed or was permanently disposed of immediately. This is what our family had done to protect the one that we loved, the one that we all loved. And this is what we got in return.

Uncovering the sofa, I plopped myself down on the article of furniture and leant back with my eyes closed, simulating sleep I suppose. Heaving a sigh, my thoughts turned once again to Bella. What were we going to do? What was _I_ going to do? How could I help her?

Bending at the waist, I hung my head between my knees and pinched the bridge of my nose. For the first time in well over 300 years I was exhausted. Bella…She had always been so _strong_. She was brave and intelligent and beautiful. She was one big ball of sunshine and light, though we did not have to hide from her. She was filled with warmth and happiness, so much so that it was contagious. And now she was broken. And I didn't know how to fix her.

Getting up, I walked to the room I had once known as my study. This was the room I did all my best thinking. Unnecessarily flicking on the lights, I peered at the hollow room that was once my own. This is what Esme and Edward had done to the family. To the public, we had moved to sunny California so I could further my medical career in a more high profile state. To Bella, we had left because Edward no longer loved her. To the family, we left because Edward and Esme were in love. And only the final one was the truth. Really, It was a very disturbing realization.

After Bella's birthday party, Edward told us all to pack our bags. We all at the time had thought that it was just because of Jasper's indiscretion. That turned out not to be the case when, in our second week as guests in Denali Edward and Esme called us to a family meeting to tell us that they were in love. That they had denied their love for very nearly a hundred years and then the night after Bella's birthday party, they discovered that their love could not be denied any longer. They told us they wanted to be together, all they wanted was my blessing. Edward said that he knew that I was going to give them that much, he said I was Carlisle, the one who wanted the best for everyone. I must say that slightly more than irked me. But still, I gave it to them. Because I was Carlisle. The one who put everyone else's needs before my own. The one, who smiled, put on a brave face and did whatever made his loved ones happy. Ignoring what I felt, I gave them my blessing. And my god, how it hurt. But I did it. And I was the one to pay for it.

Stopping myself, I realized just how bitter my thoughts sounded, even to me. No, I told myself. This is no time to focus on you. It's the time to help Bella get out of this dark pit she's fallen into. Walking across the room I put my back to the corner closest to the window and slid down. Looking over at the sun shining through the cloud break, I found I was completely determined to help her. No matter what, I would fix this. I _would_ make it better.

* * *

**Bella's POV- After school**

We sat in silence for the majority of the car ride. Really after the polite "How was your day?" and "Thanks for picking me up" there wasn't all that much to say. Looking straight ahead out the windshield, I realized where he was taking me, and I could see that it was going to hurt. A lot. It didn't take long to get there and pulling the hand break on the car as we parked, Carlisle looked over at me and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about this. It's the only place I could think of where we'd have the privacy we need," He said to me, trying to look deeply in my eyes. Unfortunately for him, I could sense that a major emotional moment was coming my way and I was already in shutdown mode. With a false smile and an "It's fine", I was out of the car, leaving Carlisle staring sceptically.

I walked briskly to the front door of the house I had once known so well; only to be once again beaten by the vampire I had been trying to brush off. Unlocking the door, Carlisle held it open and gestured for me to go in. Taking his invitation, I walked towards the room I knew still had a couch, only to stop dead in my tracks.

"How… When?" I stuttered out. I had only been back to the house once previously after the Cullen's departure. When I was there the house had been devoid of anything but a single couch covered by a white sheet. What I saw now was the total opposite of that. From what I could see, Carlisle had furnished the entire home. There were couches in the living room, pointed towards a massive flat screen, which from what I could see was hooked up to a DVD player and cable. The entertainment unit that the TV was on was a beautiful mahogany masterpiece with glass-fronted cabinets that showed off the mammoth DVD collection that Carlisle owned. And that was only the living room. Whirling round to the direction of the dining room, I saw a gorgeous antique dining table made out of the same wood as the entertainment unit and that was almost as big as the room itself. The legs of the table had a design that was as if the legs had been twisted, resembling a liquorice lace. There were antique chairs with the same design and wood surrounding the table and to top it all off, there was a crystal vase directly in the centre of the table holding a single blood red, long stemmed rose, thorns and all. Feeling Carlisle's hand at the small of my back as I gaped at the home that had just come back to life, he leaned into me from behind whispered to me,

"Today when you were at school. I wanted to do something- anything I could to make you feel…safe again." Coming to stand before me, he looked into my eyes. Realizing my shutdown mode had failed me just a bit too late, I was powerless to look away as he reached my darkest depths.

"We both know we have to talk now. I know you don't want to but," Looking down he struggled to keep his composure, "we have to fix you-this. Whatever it is that's making you want to do this. We have to make it better. You have to get better. Ok? Please. We just need you better" pulling me into yet another one of those surprise hugs he'd been giving, I realized just how bad he wanted to help me. Looking at the expression on his face as he released me from his hug, grabbed my hand and pulled my down into one of the dining room chairs, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd be able to accept the help I so desperately needed. All I could do was hold his hand and hope.

"So um, where do you wanna start?" I asked uncertainly. I thought if I was going to be forced into talking, I might as well get it over with quickly. There could be no discussions about the weather for now.

"At the beginning, I suppose" Looking into his attentive eyes, I felt helpless to refuse. He truly cared, and so I felt I had to give him something. Besides, I doubted very much that he would allow me to be silent. It was either volunteer the information, or have it forced out of me. So I spoke out of free will.

"Well, I Guess it all started the night he left," I said, looking down at my hands, "He, um, He said he didn't want me to go with your guys. That he didn't want me. He said he'd always love me in a way, but what happened at my birthday party made him realize that it was time for a change. He said he was tired- tired of pretending to be someone and something he wasn't. He told me I wasn't good for him. That I'd forget and while he wouldn't, he'd be easily distracted. He said it'd be a clean break, that it was better for me that way. But… He just didn't get it. I was so totally _**desperately **_in love with him, and he just totally abandoned me. Completely. Like it was nothing to him. Like _**I**_ was nothing to him." Stopping, I took a deep breath and swiped at the tears that were now cascading down my cheeks. Inhaling deeply once more, I continued,

"Anyway, he left then. And I walked shakily through the forest for hours. Eventually it got dark and I tripped over something. I don't really remember the finer details. I was just…so disoriented. Anyway, Charlie had gotten a note in my handwriting that He-Edward had forged saying that I was in the woods. Charlie figured I'd gotten lost and called a bunch of his friends to come and help find me. Sam Uley found me eventually in the early hours of the morning and brought me to Charlie. He called a doctor and he said I was fine. But…I just wasn't. Charlie asked some questions and then I went up to my room to bed but every time I fell asleep, I just woke screaming. Every night, the same thing. Every time I fell asleep, I would wake screaming as if I were being slowly and painfully murdered. Eventually, the night terrors became such common practice that even Charlie stopped coming in to check on me. Everything hurt all the time. I couldn't talk to anyone about anything. I tried once- with Renee. All she said was that all break ups hurt and that I'd get over it. But she just didn't get it either. I tried so hard to get up every day. I tried to smile, to laugh. I tried to do whatever I could to make them believe I was ok. And it worked eventually. But still, the pain was... excruciating. There are absolutely no words for it. But then one night, after the terrors plagued me once again, I broke. I got up with the intention of getting a glass of water, but when I went down stairs there was this knife, and for a moment, time stood still and I wanted nothing more than to slit my wrists with it, make myself bleed out... Kill myself. But, I knew I couldn't. I went over to the cutlery holder and I went to pick it up, but as my hand closed around it, I got a flash of Charlie in my head and I knew I couldn't do that to him. I knew that he'd die on the inside. But then, I remembered that we had a box of razors in the drawer. I can't remember why Charlie got them but they'd been tossed in a drawer and totally forgotten until that moment. I thought to myself "Just see what it feels like. Once you know the pain, the urge will go away and you'll realize that it's bad", so I went and got them. But then, as I was slicing my arm up with the shiny little thing, I realized just how good it hurt. Everything, every little hurt that I had went away, because I had replaced the pain with what I was doing with this tiny little thing. Finally I felt ok. After that night, I told myself that it was a horrible thing to do. That it would slowly kill my and what I was doing was totally wrong. It didn't make me stop though. Every time I'd have a particularly vicious night terror, I'd go and fall upon my knees and befriend the blade once again. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't do it. I kept saying it was wrong, but I just couldn't stop. In a way, it was such a relief. So I kept going. I- I don't like to cut myself. I'll tell you that straight up," I said, looking up at Carlisle for the first time, as I had been looking at my hands for almost all of my explanation, "It's just...It helps me get through. I swear if I hadn't let myself do this, I would have long ago killed myself." Seeing Carlisle flinch at my truthful words, I knew at once that he cared deeply for me. I just hoped I didn't end up screwing that up.

"Bella," He whispered my name hoarsely, "I want to help you. I want you to get better. Will you please let me help you?" He asked, desperately. I could do nothing but mutely nod and allow him to gather me up in his cold, stony arms.

Holding me close he whispered in my ear,

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you though," Pulling back from his embrace he hung his head, seemingly trying to figure out his exact words, before looking straight into my eyes once again.

"I don't want to keep things from you and I don't want to lie to you- ever. But there's something you need to know right now and it's going to hurt, but I still feel you have the right to know. You're your own person and you should be able to make you own decisions. It's about Edward. Do you want to know?" He was so honest when telling me I had the right to know and that I was my own person, and still so very sweet in asking if I wanted to know, giving me choices when no one else would even dream of it. It was so refreshing to find someone who would give me a choice rather than just tell me what was going to happen, so I answered with a nod in sheer gratitude.

"Edward and Esme...They're a couple now. It turns out they've been in love ever since I changes Esme but only realized it the day after your birthday party. They said that they cannot exist without one another. Edward says that's the real reason he made us move. They're still living with the family

In Denali, only now as a couple"

Sitting back in my chair in a total daze, all I could muster was a small "Oh", before the hysterical water works began. I couldn't believe it. Oh how things have changed in such a small amount of time. Falling yet again into Carlisle's arms, I couldn't help but be grateful that I had someone there to help me while my heart broke one more time.

* * *

_***A/N- Sooo, here's another chapter. I felt so awesome after reading all of your beautiful reviews that I just had to update. Seriously guys, warm fuzzies. Thank you all so much. I am so happy that you guys are liking it so I'll try to update as much as I can. Now that I know there's people reading it, I'll try not to space out the updates too much. Um, yeah. Still looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested or can hook me up with someone who's interested you will be my yummy buddy for life and I'll love you forever. Lol. Anyways, that's about it for now folks, so let me know what you guys think.**_

_**Much Luv**_

_**Unfinished Perfection***_


	6. AN To Stumbled Readers NOT QUITTING!

Okay guys, I know all of you who don't think to read the chapter title are gonna be MAJORLY pissed but I have to give you guys some info.

Okay, Well here are the dot points:

My family and I have just today (4/3/09) Had our lease on our house terminated because the idiots who own my place have decided that the recession is hurting them so they have to sell. My mother is psychotic when we move and switches to "Evil Bitch" mode so I'm going to be put to work and seeing as we only have 60 days and nowhere to go I'm gonna be put to work hard.

I think I have depression. I've not been happy for about 5 years but lately things have been getting worse and harder to deal with and I just can't bring myself to do anything. I haven't spent a single day in the past few months where I haven't cried and things are seeming pretty dark right now so I'm trying to deal with that alone because I can't go to my mum with it and I REFUSE to see a counsellor so that's pretty difficult.

I am seriously hating school right now and I'm trying to find an alternative. Home schooling is out, TAFE is extremely out and I don't think I can survive anymore school. I know I need an education but high school might just be killing me. I found an online high school program but my mother had a massive go at me and called me selfish because I'm trying to make myself even the slightest bit happy and apparently I'm not allowed to be happy when my family is moving. My mum said she cant bring herself to think of anything but herself right now (Her words, not mine) So how dare I ask for $1500 a year or even ask her to look at it as an option. This is kinda painful and really doesn't help me at all. She told me she would open every opportunity for me and try and help me live through my education but so far all she's done is yell and call me selfish and useless so I'm kinda struggling, trying to deal with all this shit at the moment.

I have serious writers block. I don't have a plan for this story and I basically just sit and somehow I come out with a chapter but lately every time I sit down and try I can't come up with anything. And that's when I can actually bring myself to get up and try so It's hard and things just seem to be getting harder.

Okay, so things are pretty bad right now and I'm not sure when things are gonna get better. BUT I can assure you that this story is not going to be deleted or discontinued. I know people only really add notes like these when they're giving up but I promise I'm not. I just felt really really bad that I kinda left you guys hanging so I just wanted to give you all an update. So yeah, Sorry for ranting and making you guys listen to all my problems but I just felt kinda obligated.

So yeah,

Much Luv!

Unfinished Perfection


	7. Light in the Darkness

_*****__I have absolutely no claim whatsoever to the Twilight franchise. The entirety of this empire belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator. I make no profit from story and all characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, aside from any original characters, which would belong to me.__*****_

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"_Some nights are made for torture, or reflection, or the savoring of loneliness." _

_Lost Souls, Poppy Z. Brite _

_**Bella's POV**_

I sat on the couch in the living room with my arms wrapped more tightly around myself than they had ever been. The love of my entire existence was now in love with the woman he had called his mother for the last 60 or so years. I felt so sick, so repulsed that I hadn't moved or spoken since I had settled on the couch. And yet Carlisle sat in the arm chair across from me patiently waiting for me to come out of my shock-induced silence.

"H-how? Why?" I managed to choke out, holding myself even tighter, just to keep myself from falling apart all together.

"I'm afraid I cant answer that Bella. I've been asking myself exactly the same question for quite some time now.." Carlisle sighed a deep weary sigh. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had been suffering. Esme had hurt Carlisle very deeply, it seemed with her major betrayal. But wh- what about the rest of the family? Pulling in a deep breath, I loosened my arms from around myself a bit and tried to ignore the gaping ragged hole that was getting more and more painful each day. It was as if it were a sore that was turning septic. It was slowly killing me, causing me as much pain as possible on the way.

"The family.... " He sighed again, another bone deep sigh and closed his eyes, "They have gone away together. They sneaked away when we were in Alaska in the middle of the night when we were all preoccupied. Alice felt terrible about leaving without telling us and left a note on my desk, saying they were heading to India. She sent me a postcard from there and then I got a phone call from Emmett in Naples, so I guess they're going around the world... They seemed happy last time I spoke to them" He looked away from me, to a picture of the family and I, back when things were good between us all. He gave a bitter smile.

"So they're happy, and you're not... Hardly seems fair"

"Well apparently, life doesn't always get to be fair. Anyway, I should stop. It's not kind of me to burden you with my problems"

"Why? I've been dumping my problems on you.... Actually, they're pretty much the same thing," I pointed out . Carlisle finally looked back to me and gave me yet another one of those bitter smiles. God, I hated those.

Reaching out, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him (With a lot of help from him), so he was sitting next to me on the couch.

"You came back here to see if I was okay, and I'm not and you know that... But now I know you're not okay either so you don't get to help me without me helping you. There's always give and take and you don't get to give to me without taking a little," Squeezing his cold marble hand, I smiled at him.

"Let me help you Carlisle. You do so much and you help so many, why wont you let anyone help you?"

~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Looking into Bella's sweet eyes, I felt hope for the first time in a long time, and I knew I had no choice but to gently squeeze her hand and nod my head yes. She wanted to help me for some unknown reason and staring into those pools of melted chocolate, I could do nothing but accept. Pulling back slightly from her and my thoughtful reverie, I looked at the wall clock above my television and was startled at the time.

"Bella, It's 7.30! You should call Charlie... Unless you want to go home instead" I unhappily suggested. As awkward in nature as this conversation was, I didn't want to lose her company just yet. She was fun and smart and knew how to hold a conversation.

"Umm, If it's alright with you I'll just call Charlie and stay here a while longer" She said shyly

"Of course it's fine. I'll just go look in the kitchen and see what I have to feed you. Sadly, I didn't think to restock the kitchen so I think it'll have to be takeout tonight"

"No problem" She grinned at me. Somehow I knew that that grin was one of her first smiles since we left.

_**A/N:** Okay, I know that this is absolutely miniscule but I haven't given you guys anything in a really long time so I wanted to throw you a bone. This is probably not all too good but this is the first thing I've really written since my last AN and I'd been awake for 18 hours so if it sucks, I sincerely apologize. As for an update on how I'm going (If anyone cares lol), things still suck really bad but I cant really do much about it until the end of the year because I become old enough to be prescribed medication for depression and I'll be at the age where I basically for the most part, become medically emancipated. We've moved into a new house and we're really quite happy here, except for the fact that we have mould thats slowly killing us and it's so bad in my sister's room that her damp-rid has grown mould... Anyway. And as for my mother, well our latest blowout argument has made me realize she understands that I have depression like she and most of the rest of my family suffer from, she just doesn't care. Anyway! This is turning into a hugely long rant so I'm gonna stop now and just say to everyone who reviewed and showed their support: Thank You so so much. Words sound ridiculously meaningless when I think of how much you all helped me, but all I can really think to say is thank you. Ok, so this is gonna become longer than the actual chapter so I'm gonna wrap it up.  
So yes, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry that this is so very short, sorry because I also have had a problem where every time I try to write "Me" it turns into "My" so yeah sorry for that, sorry that there are probably huge mistakes but I still dont have a beta(!!!) and Finally thank you for reading and I really really really would totally love a review!! Oh and sorry this is waaay long lol**.**_


	8. Holding Onto You

_*****__I have absolutely no claim whatsoever to the Twilight franchise. The entirety of this empire belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator. I make no profit from story and all characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, aside from any original characters menioned, which would belong to me.__*****_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Yes dad, I am absolutely sure I'm fine. I just needed to go for a drive and clear my head for a bit- My car, oh I know it's still at home, I'm with a friend- I'd rather not say who, I'm safe -Yes I'm sure. No thanks I'll eat something later- No I'm not sure when I'll be home. Are you okay without me? Ok Dad" I finished up my conversation with Charlie just as the doorbell rang. Shooting a questioning glance at Carlisle who was smiling to himself as he walked to the door, "Ok Dad, love you. Bye" I said in a rush, hanging up before Charlie could question me some more,

"Carlisle, what are you doing exactly?" I asked as he opened the door to a spotty, red headed teenager wearing a "Pizza Time" cap and uniform and carrying what looked like enough pizza boxes to feed a family of 12 for a year and a half.

"Just getting the door," he said handing over a wad of cash to the boy and smiling, "So, I'll just go and get the rest from the car," The guy said, handing Carlisle the mountain of boxes and turning round hurriedly, missing the incredulous look I shot both his retreating back and Carlisle.

"What is all this?" I asked shocked, "Well I wasn't sure which pizza you liked so I just ordered one of everything," Carlisle responded shooting another small smile to the Pizza Boy who had just returned with yet more pizzas.

"Thank you, and you know what, Take this too" Carlisle said To the boy, taking the extra pizzas from the boy and then shoving a $50 note into his hand.

"Thank you, Have a good night" the boy said retreating once again, looking nervous. No matter how gentle and well respected Carlisle was in this town, People still felt somewhat unnerved by him. Some sort of deep set survival instinct made people feel just that tiny nervous and made them want to move whether just a few centermeters away whilst on the examining table in the hospital or a few meters away like the pizza guy. It was understandable for most people to . However I was not most people.

"What the hell? Carlisle you could have just asked me... Or better yet we could have gone ahead and not spent a fortune on Pizza and I could've just eaten toast at home or whatever. My god this is Huuuuge" I said, "It's such a waste" I whispered in disbelief. I mean, there were just so many pizzas.

"It's nothing. I've acumulated a lot of money in my years and it's nice to spend it for a cause- even if that cause is just to stop your hunger" Carlisle smiled,

"But," I said gently, "I'm not actually hungry and If I do get hungry I would've been more than happy with toast at home or something. You didn't need to spend all that money on me, but thanks. I'm sure it'll be lovely" I said rushing at the end. I didnt mean to sound ungrateful at all. He was just so generous. Even to a fault unfortunately.

"So which would you like to start with? Ham and pineapple? Cheese? Barbeque Bacon and cheese? Supreme?" He asked, making a list.

"Oh my god Carlisle, how do you know all of the names?" I said laughingly

"Like I said, I've been around a long time. So what will it be then?"

"Um, I think Cheese please"

"Cheese it is then" Carlisle grinned, Passing the box over and leading me over to sit on the couch to eat. I had a striking though thought then, that this would be the start of a really good night.

* * *

"Wow, I'm stuffed" I said, Leaning back into the couch and breathing deeply.

"Are you sure? You didnt eat all that much," Carlisle replied worriedly from the couch across me.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. The only thing that could top this off would be" Uh-oh. I stopped short realizing who I was talking to. My God I was in trooouble.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly alarmed,

"No, no nothing. It's fine," I said, trying to cover my tracks

"Isabella, Please tell me" And suddenly I was breathless. I couldn't find the will to refuse. Looking into his eyes with his silent pleading I had no power to tell him to forget it.

"Um well... I was going to say a cigarette" I said, smiling nervously as I watched his gaze harden,

"Well I should've known. You positively reek of smoke, but for some reason I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Really Bella, you know there are much easier ways of killing yourself than slowly poisoning yourself. If you are truly that desperate for death maybe you should consider the alternatives" Carlisle said harshly as he stood up and bagan pacing. It was enough to make me regret coming here with him.

Standing up I glared at him harshly, "Well I do apologise for coming and screwing up your homecoming. I'll just go home and consider those alternatives while I have a smoke. Thank you for having me and I suppose for attempting to help. It just seems that I'm past help. So goodbye" I said, storming out and going to slam the door behind me until it smacked into the very pissed off vampire standing in the door jamb and grabbing hold of my wrist.

"Let me go Carlisle. It's obvious that I'm a lost cause. You're just holding on to the inevitable"

"No," He whispered. "I'm holding onto you"

* * *

***A/N- 23/3/10:**

_**I am so sorry. It has been exactly 6 months and 6 days since I last updated and it's been driving me insane. So okay, I wont go into a lot but I'll say I'm now in therapy, taking anti-depressants and I'm sort of recovering. Anyway, I know this is short and I couldn't use spell check for lots of reasons, mainly coz I'm on the main computer in my house because my laptop is broken and word is broken on here and Wordpad doesn't have spell check. I wasn't even going to post this until I could fix it up but I figured that I've kept you guys waiting long enough. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, but I should also say that I have an evil cold, We've run out of Codral and I've been sneezing my ring out all night so I'm really sorry if it's not good enough. Also, I'll probably get some smoking comments too. First, I'd like to say I consider this story a slight sort of mirror of my life so I put alot of myself in here. I started smoking a while ago but I've sort of quit because Its really bad for my asthma. And second, Its an awful, vile really really bad thing to do and it makes you feel awful so I figured if Bella's going down hill and screwing up with her life, We might as well chuck in some smoking too. Anyway, I really hope you like this. I tried really hard.**_

_**Much luv to all!**_

_**Unfinished Perfection***_


	9. Cold

_*****__I have absolutely no claim whatsoever to the Twilight franchise. The entirety of this empire belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator. I make no profit from this story and all characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, aside from any original characters mentioned, which would belong to me.__*****_

"_The injuries we do and those we suffer are seldom weighed in the same scales."_

_Aesop_

_..._

_***C POV***_

She looked defiantly into my eyes, seeming to battle with her common sense and her teenage rebellion. Finally she relented and allowed me to gently pull her inside,

"Fine," she spoke hoarsely. Obviously I had hurt her with what I'd said. She took a seat on the couch and fidgetted, pulling at a loose thread on the hem of her black skirt. I still couldn't get over her. Black skirts and boots, long black jackets, smoking, cutting. I wouldn't even be surprised if there were pills or the like in the mixture. She was well and truly doing my head in.

We stayed quiet for a while, me leaning against the front door and her sitting on the couch, until the silence that had at one point been comfortable earlier in the night, became wholly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I spoke finally, "My reaction was definitely not what it should have been. I don't hate you. I guess Im just disappointed in you. You used to be so vibrant, so vivacious. Now, you're not even a shell of that. You're a dark, quiet smoker for God's sake. A smoker. I just had high hopes for you I suppose." I sighed. This was definitely not what I expected to find when I decided to come back.

"Well Im sorry I guess, I just dont know how to respond to that Carlisle," She said bittetly, sounding anything but sorry. "This is who I am, who I've become. I cant exactly say Im happy with the package but this is what it is. You can take it or leave it but this is it so if you have a problem, you can take it up with your massochistic hearbreaker of a son," She stood up and walked to the front door, attempting to stare me down she said in her most menacing voice,

"Move."

"Bella, I've already said I'm not letting you leave," I extended my arm across the width of the doorframe, using it to act as a barricade,

"For fuck's sake Carlisle, I'm having a smoke. I dont want to smoke in the house. Come with me if you'd like but I need a fucking smoke." She spoke through clenched teeth and with flushed cheeks, finally managed to get me to move my arm. Ripping the door open, she stormed out and sat down on the front stairs. Swallowing my venomous remarks I longed to retort with, I followed, Gently closing the door behind us.

I sat next to her and watched, in disgusted fascination as she lit her cigarette with shaking hands. She took a deep drag and closed her eyes in apparrent satisfaction, without even opening her eyes she spoke,  
"I know what you're thinking but don't say it. It helps so just leave it will you?" Apparrently calmer now she spoke in a slightly stressed but overall light tone.

"Alright," I said, knowing that if I just kept pushing she'd lose it again and most probably would leave, "So back to normal conversation, since we know all about mine, How's your family?" I asked, trying to get our conversation back on track.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. Charlie's been looking for an apprentice of sorts really coz he's looking to take less of an active role in the whole crime fighting scene and he just got a new guy here, Luke something-or-other who transferred from New York with his wife and they're trying for a baby and want something of a quiet life. He seems promising so if all goes well by the end of next year Charlie should be nothing more than a behind the scenes man. And Rene and Phil have actually just found out that she's pregnant so it's all baby baby baby all the time with those two. So all's going pretty well with them," She said, ending her explanation with a faint ghost of a smile.

"Wow, A Baby. How are you coping with that?" I asked, curious. She'd always been an only child, things could be a bit emotional for older siblings, no matter how old they were.  
"Well, Im really happy for them. I'm a bit worried about Rene's health because she's almost 38 but the doctor says she's fine so far. She's almost 5 months along and didn't realize until a month ago! My hairbrained mother," She laughed slightly, "The doctor said that she might have to be on bed-rest in the later months but so far everythings fine"

"Thats great. I'm glad all's going well with them. How does Charlie feel about the baby?" A valid question to be sure, It was true he had never truly gotten over his first love, Rene, and a baby really did mean that Charlie would never get her back.

"Oh he was devastated at first," taking one final drag, she flicked her cigarette on the ground and crushed it under her shoe, "He wouldn't get out of bed for 3 days, wouldn't speak to her on the phone when she called but eventually he got over it. He's sort of moved on from her since he heard the news. He even went on a date the week before last."

"Sounds like things are going well for everyone," I said looking over at her from my seat on the stairs next to her.

"Yeah, things are just dandy," She said sighing, "Come on, Lets go in."

And with that she stood up and brushed off her backside, not even sparing me a backwards glance as she moved to go inside.

"Bella," I called to her, stopping her dead. Looking over my shoulder, I stared at her,

"Yes?" She replied softly, her head bowed, she still would not turn around,

"It will get better. I promise you right here right now, I will make it better" I swore to myself, as much as her.

"Well, last time I believed a promise made by a Cullen I was left heartbroken and alone in the woods so please excuse me if I dont believe you."

And with that painful but honest remark, she lifted her head and continued on her way inside.

For the first time in over 300 years, I felt cold, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

*A/N 1/2/11- I know. I SO suck sooo bad. I feel awful. I've been dealing with a heap of crap for a while but I felt shocking that I hadn't updated in so long so I forced myself to write. There are probably a gazillion spelling mistakes in here and It probably blows more than Samantha Jones from Sex and the City does but this is what I came up with so please accept my meagre offerings. I want to get this up ASAP so I really dont have time to check for spelling and punctuation mistakes so I'll apologize now for my undoubtably shocking mistakes. I should just tell you now that it's 4.35 am on a Monday morning and I havent written anything since my last update other than "We need milk, Bread and Vegemite" messages on the fridge so please forgive the stupidity. Anyway, Im off coz when I stay up all night I get hungry so I think I'll make some Vegemite toast. So yeah, thanks for reading so very much and I would absolutely LOVE a review. I would sooo love one so show me some love?

Until next time,

XOXO

Unfinished Perfection


	10. Author's Note Again Not Quitting

Hi everyone,

I am so sorry I've left you for so long. I haven't even checked when I updated last because I'm so embarrassed and I know it'll have been ages ago.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here and I'm still trying. If you want to know where I've been for so long and what's been going on, I updated my profile and it pretty much explains everything.

It truly is my sincerest hope that I will soon have the inspiration to continue with this story. I am more proud of it than of any of my other work and it really is important to me to finish it. I do have a lot of important (Really really important) things going on in my life right now which I explain all about in my profile but if you guys don't read just know I'm still here. I still want to write. I want to entertain you and I want to satisfy you with an ending that will be worthy of the Carlisle/Bella fandom.

Please feel free to PM or review or whatever if you want. Just wanted to let you all know I'm still here.

Much love to all you fantastic, loyal, incredible people,

_**Unfinished Perfection**_


End file.
